


All Sorrows Can Be Borne When Put In A Story

by spot6221



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Lost identities, M/M, Newly discovered family, Strange coincidences, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spot6221/pseuds/spot6221





	1. Nigel and Hannibal

(Story title is a quote from NBC's Hannibal)  
Nigel and Hannibal

Nigel had not seen Hannibal for years. The last he heard of him, he was some kind of fancy doctor, and traveled in circles way to uppity for Nigel's taste. Nigel had heard rumors of something causing his brother to escape to America, but no exact information. Well, the blame couldn't be put upon Nigel, he had been thriving in Bucharest for many years now. Nigel began thinking of reaching out to Hannibal, after he also had found the need to move to America.

The drug trade was highly lucrative for Nigel. He would have no problem going dollar for dollar to pull off 'uppity' with his brother the 'doctor'. But, having a lot of money, and associating with the creme de la creme, were two different things. The old saying, "you cant make a silk purse out of a sow's ear" might very well apply.

That 'snob factor' between Nigel and his twin, was the only reason he had not kept in contact with Hannibal. Although they looked identical, their personalities were as different as night and day. Perhaps he was being too harsh calling Hannibal a "snob", people and their attitudes change with age. Nigel had more money than he needed and Hannibal was now a working with a degree, so, they could actually be on a more level playing field now.

Shortly after moving his business to New York City, Nigel met the most interesting person. Due to unexpected circumstances, he needed a computer man for his business. He hired Adam. The smartest man Nigel had ever met. Nigel guessed Adam could make a computer do anything.

Nigel 'was not gay'. He didn't have an opinion about homosexuality, one way or the other. He was a 'married man' in Bucharest, until he nearly killed his wife's new boyfriend. Needless to say, this 'married man', needed to get out of Bucharest, and when he met Adam, he 'was not gay'. Even after many nights making sweet love to Adam, he will tell you he 'was not gay'. Nigel never believed in labels. What do labels mean anyway? He was a 'married man'....even that label meant nothing now.

Adam's inteligence co-exists with Aspergers Syndrome. Labels don't mean much to Adam either. He and Nigel got together quite innocently. Adam nursed Nigel back from the brink of death after Nigel had found himself on the bad end of a knife fight. Nigel's life was never an easy one, but Adam gave Nigel his health back, and love. 

When Nigel hired Adam, his father had just died. His mother died when he was eight years old. After Adam was old enough to play on a computer, he started searching for information about his Mom. He missed her so much. That is when he found out he had been adopted. His father wouldn't talk to him about it , so Adam let the subject drop. His fathers death, left Adam alone and struggling to make a way in life with his handicap. 

Nigel was a Godsend. He was strong, confident and determined. With Nigel around, no one was going to fuck over Adam. Adam, being a gentle soul, got the short end of the stick frequently, before Nigel. The thing about the drug trade didn't bother Adam, either. He loved Nigel, and wanted him to be happy. Adam would make the computers sing and dance if that is what Nigel needed.

Distribution in the drug trade, has its ups and downs. The ups and downs mostly depended on what pissing match various governments were going through. This particular season, things were running quite smoothly. Adam had created and backed up every necessary computer generated function, used to move product from country to country. Everyone was making money and happy. It was time for an adventure.

Nigel had told Adam as much as he knew, about his twin. Adam and his computer did the rest. He had searched and found Hannibal in the Baltimore area. According to the online files, Hannibal was not only a prestigious doctor, but he also worked very closely with the FBI.

"The fucking FBI...figures!" Nigel roared in Adams ear as he was leaning over him to peer at the laptop screen.

"Nigel, please...the language...in...my...ear..." Adam calmly said.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to yell so close to your fucking ear like that, but the fucking FBI...Adam! Can you fucking believe it? I was looking forward to taking a little fucking vacation, find my bro' and get away from this fucking bullshit for awhile." Nigel spoke more softly and at arms length from Adam's ear.

"Nigel, I don't understand why you are getting so upset. The job your brother has, should not interfere with you in any way. The computers are all secure. Even if he became suspect of you, nothing can be traced back to you. I put you off the grid, remember?"

"Off the fucking grid, off the fucking grid, yes, I remember Adam, but FUCK!" Nigel began to pace. His voice got louder again. "MY fucking BROTHER, my fucking TWIN, fuck Adam...the fucking FBI?"

"Nigel, you know I hate it when you go on like this. Could you please sit down, relax, I will print out some directions right to his front door. We can go for a short visit. I can meet your twin, and we come home. I am usually the one to get upset when we change our routine, not YOU, calm down."

Adam chuckled to himself, witnessing this reversal of roles. Any other time, Adam would be hyperventilating and pacing the floor. Nigel would be trying to calm HIM. After printing out their travel directions, Adam went to Nigel and mimicked how Nigel would hold him when he was upset. He put his arms around Nigel and held him tight. Anchored him into peace.

Nigel was touched at how Adam so sweetly clung on to him. Keeping him from movement as if he might take flight any minute. He was also amazed that Adam was so enthusiastic about making this trip, any trip. Adam was not usually ready for any change in routine. They were good for each other. Fuck society and their fucked up rules and labeling everything. The rule makers didn't even follow their own crappy ideals, but expected everyone else to. Fuck labels.

Nigel pulled Adams chin up for a kiss. His lips were warm and soft and felt very kissable. As a matter of fact, Adam felt very fuckable at this particular moment. They both hungrily, locked lips and stumbled their way to the bedroom. Their original plan was to start off, for their trip, early in the morning. Going to bed now, this early, was not a bad idea. Tugging and pulling at each others clothing, they fell into bed and made passionate love together.


	2. Will and Hannibal

Will and Hannibal

Hannibal was preparing breakfast when the call came in. He hadn't heard from his twin brother for years. The last time, was when he called from Bucharest. Even though they looked exactly alike, they were opposites in all other ways. Any time Hannibal had tried to show Nigel the finer things of life, Nigel preferred to wallow in the allies with the unrefined. He smoked like a chimney and drank anything that poured, and cursed like a trucker. When they spoke over the phone, Nigel had just married a stripper, bar keep, or something. Hannibal wasn't sure.

Now here he was again, this time, living in NewYork City no less! Hannibal was very surprised to hear that his brother was living only a few hours away. Tomorrow, Nigel and a friend would be driving down for a visit. His friend's name was Adam. Hannibal didnt know much more than that. He couldnt help but look forward to the visit. Even though they had so little in common, they were still blood. 

Hannibal believed Nigel carried some deep seeded guilt over not being with him, to help protect Mischa. This might explain the lifetime of Nigel's self destructive behavior. It wasn't Nigel's fault he hadnt been available, he was living with their Uncle Robert at the time. God knows Hannibal held his own ghosts from childhood.

"When are they supposed to be here?" Will ask.

"Nigel said they would leave tomorrow morning early. Since it is only a few hours drive, my thoughts are, sometime around noon." Hannibal said as he was plateing up breakfast.

"Do you know his friend? What are they going to think of our...arrangement?" Will ask with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"My brother has never been the type to be judgmental. He has problems of his own. If we do not enquire into his personal business, I am sure he will not be looking into ours."

"How long will they be staying? If they spend the night and we retire to our respective rooms, do they need one room or two?" Will was only asking these questions to needle Hannibal. He could not resist this fabulous opportunity. Watching Hannibal squirm because he didn't have all the answers, was priceless. 

"Will, I believe they will be staying one night, make up two rooms. If my brother wants to stay longer, I would welcome it. We used to be very close. We have not had enough opportunities in life to spend time together. As for his friend, I know nothing about him. Nigel has not chosen friends too carefully, I see no reason for him to start now. If they are close enough to travel together, I would think his friend Adam must be special to him."

"I will be shopping this afternoon for our party. We are going to have a special lunch upon their arrival. A 'get acquainted' party. If you would bring up some of our best wine, and make sure our special areas are secured, it would be so helpful. I know my brother, but I do not know Adam. We wouldn't want him to stumble into something that may prove unsafe for his well being."

Will chuckled. "Ok, Hannibal. I'll play errand boy, I don't mind at all. This is very exciting for me as well...to meet the mysterious Lecter Twin...it's going to be a memorable event, to be sure. Will slapped Hannibal on the ass as he passed by, to serve up some coffee.

After breakfast cleanup, Will went down to the sub-levels of the house to double check security of the private areas and retrieve the wine. Hannibal went shopping.

Upon Hannibal's return, he began measuring up and making preparations for his day of cooking tomorrow. Will was managing some light housework. He found it very necessary to keep on top of that, or have Hannibal on his back about the dogs.

While cleaning, Will also made ready the guest rooms. They had not had over night guests in quite some time. Will felt exceptionally pleased to see a small crack in Hannibal's veneer and this visit from his twin. Hannibal was almost giddy. He was floating around the kitchen and dinning area with a cheshire cat grin, seemingly cemented in place.

At bedtime, Hannibal was still in high form and Will benefited from it greatly. His love making seemed extra passionate. Will could not resist but to throw in some teasing frolic...after all, when would he ever have this chance again?

Spent from their evening of bedtime pleasures, Hannibal and Will slept the sleep of the dead. Both were out of bed at the crack of dawn, with Hannibal's urging. Will would have loved a repeat of the night before but Hannibal had other plans. This was too funny for Will and he actually simpered watching Hannibal crack.


	3. Nigel and Adams Arrival

Nigel and Adam's Arrival

As Nigel pulled their Ferrari through the open gate of the driveway. Adam began to hyperventilate and pound on the side of his head.

"NIGEL, I WAS WRONG, THIS IS TOO MUCH, I CANT MEET YOUR BROTHER! HE WONT LIKE ME! IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME WITH YOU , I SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME!"

Nigel quickly stopped the car before pulling all the way up to the parking area. 

"Adam, Adam...cross your arms over your chest, Adam, do it now." Nigel calmly instructed, while grasping Adams hands, to stop him from pounding his head. 

Nigel pulled a small bag out of his chest pocket, unfolded it and placed it over Adams mouth and nose. Nigel had replaced the condoms he used to carry with a paper bag, he smiled at the visual. He never knew when Adam was going to overload with the world or its situations. "Breathe for me Baby. Come on, fucking breathe, nice and easy. Everything is going to be alright. Hannibal is going to love you! How can he not? I'm the one who should be fucking hyperventilating! Hannibal is smarter and more refined than I am. He might just take you away from me, Gorgeous."

"Hannibal is homosexual?" Adam and his genuinely innocent straightforwardness caused Nigel to chuckle. 

"Hannibal is the last person I would try to put a label on. Hannibal is smoke. Fucking know this....don't let Hannibal get into your head."

"BUT..."

"Breathe, Adam." Nigel stroked the back of Adams neck, while he calmed. Thankfully there will be a good doctor present if Adam needs one.

Once Adam found his personal normal, Nigel continued the rest of the way into the covered drive-up. He parked the Ferrari next to a Bentley. "It appears as though the Lecter Twins are doing quite well for themselves."

The aromas coming from the home were exquisite. Nigel's stomach began to growl before he got to the door. Adam was reluctantly tagging along behind. Nigel reached out for him, coaxing him to keep up. Admittedly, the closer Nigel was to seeing his brother, the more excited he became. Adam was just trying not to think. Once they were together at the door, Nigel rang the bell.

"I'LL GET IT!" Will yelled, from inside, knowing Hannibal was busy in the kitchen.

When Will opened the door, he felt as though he just fell down Alice's rabbit hole. He was looking at an exact mirror image of himself, standing next to an exact mirror image of Hannibal. He literally felt his knees may buckle. 

Were his mental problems returning? What had Hannibal done to him this time? His brain was going a mile a minute, then he stopped to realize the two standing at the door, looked frozen in time and both of their mouths were gaping open.

Nigel was the first to pop off "What the fucking fuck is this shit?!" The person who opened the door was Adam, with a little more hair. He looked at Adam, who actually looked the least shocked of the three. Adam was also the one to take control. He stepped forward, extending his hand. 

"Hello, I'm Adam, this is Nigel, we are here to visit." Will took Adams hand, shaking it, then doing the same with Nigel. His mouth was still agape. 

"Hi, I'm Will."

"Uh...please...I'm sorry...where are my manners, please come in." Will ushered them to a seat in the living room. Then quickly excused himself and exited to find Hannibal.

"Adam, who the fuck is that?" Nigel pressed as soon as Will had left the room.

"Nigel, will you be cursing here in your brother's home?" Adam asked

"We have just set our eyes upon a man, in my fucking brothers home who looks just like YOU, and all you can ask is a question about my fucking language. Who the fuck was that guy, Adam?" Nigel was getting louder.

"There is a one in one trillion chance that a person can run into their doppelgänger, Nigel." Adam's brain, again going to things that can be measured.

"Adam, don't start quoting fucking numbers to me. Who is this guy?"

As Adam opened his mouth to say something, Hannibal and Will entered the room.

Hannibal immediately went to Nigel and they embraced with big smiles. They clung to each other, as if to never let go. If it hadn't been for the other men in the room, there may have been tears. 

"Nigel it is so good to see you, we shouldn't be apart for so long," Hannibal managed to say when they did finally release.

"I know that is fucking right bro'! We wont let it happen again." Nigel gave Hannibal a good few slaps on the back.

"I would be inclined to inquire about your desired refreshments, but I see we have a more pressing matter at the moment." Hannibal said, under-stating the obvious. 

"No fucking lie Bro'." 

Adam shot Nigel his normal look of disapproval, when Nigel used profanities outside of their privacy.

"I'm adopted" Adam said, as if that was a perfect explanation. Everyone then looked at Will.

"I wasn't adopted, don't look at me for an explanation! Doppelgänger? I don't know what the hell to think!" Will offered in confusion. His empathy was not helping him now.

"When I was searching about my Mom," began Adam, " there were many lines on the pages that were blacked out. My father wouldn't talk to me about it and then he died. I find anything I want in the night sky, but I couldn't find my real Mom."

"Adam is fucking brilliant on the computer." Nigel offered, "If finding his Mom would have been doable, he could have done it. He fucking lives on the computer and there is never a glitch unless I cause it!" Nigel chuckled. "Not to mention the fucking planetarium he created at the house, thinking he could fucking enlighten ME about the stars. It is fucking beautiful, I have to admit...Adam knows his way around a fucking computer."

Will and Hannibal noticed Nigel's hand resting proudly and possessively on Adam's knee. They exchanged glances.

Hannibal goes to the couch where Adam and his brother are sitting. He sits beside Adam, looks into his eyes. "You have Aspergers. Will has the exact opposite, pure empathy and a photographic memory. Interesting...twins. Of course we can take DNA, but this is too obvious to expect anything else."

"Hannibal, what the fuck? I dont have a twin!" Will exclaimed

"I you don't fucking have a twin, why the fuck do you look exactly like Adam!" Nigel ask, unsure if he and THIS man were going to get along.

"Will, while you were ill, I was doing extensive research. Encephalitis, Aspergers, heredity and so forth. A few things became suspicious. One thing was, that you may have been adopted. Tracing heredity can often be very interesting. I could not find any sure proof at the time, but I believe the proof has arrived at our door step.

The four of them sat stunned, looking from one to the other. Hannibal stood up and said, "Who is ready to eat?"


	4. Hannibal and Nigel

Hannibal and Nigel

During dinner and dessert, the four hashed out many speculations as to why they ended up twins, with twins. Adam said, "It is like my raccoons."

"What do you mean Darling?" ask Nigel

Hannibal noticed how Nigel was always very tender with Adam. The only time he witnessed such tenderness from his twin.

"Oh, I have raccoons that I watch in Central Park. They aren't supposed to be there, but there they are." Adam explained.

Hannibal stood up from the table, and said, "And I believe that is the only explanation needed here, brilliant Adam and thank you! Nigel, will you please join me for a walk outside?"

"Yeah Bro', I am in dire need of a smoke!" Nigel said as he glanced toward Adam, who had been trying to get him to quit. Adam wasn't paying attention, he was mesmerized, looking at Will.

Then, Will said, "Good idea, that will give Adam and I a chance to get to know each other.

Hannibal and Nigel went to the Aviary Patio. Several species of birds were enclosed in this beautiful setting with all the trappings of a tropical paradise. "This is beautiful Bro'! Is it ok if I smoke in here?" Nigel ask.

"Of course. There is an air conditioning system to filter and keep the air at a precise quality for the birds and the plants."

"I wanted to talk to you about this situation we find ourselves in. I know your friend Adam has a delicate coping system. I did not want to talk in front of him. If at a later time, you wish to describe to him what you deem pertinent, that is your choice. Will and Adam, you and I, are not happenstance. It has all been orchestrated. Our Uncle took a liking to a young woman who found herself pregnant, no father stepping up, and she was in poor health. She had twins and died. The adoptions were taken care of illegally. Therefore the reason for lack of records."

"What the fuck Hannibal, why the fuck wasn't I aware of any of this?" Nigel interrupted.

"My dear brother, you were meant to be the only one of us to know any of this. You were the one staying with Uncle when we lost everything, when our parents died. You were the one to be groomed. When it all fell apart, you did, as well." Hannibal put his arm around his twins shoulder, as he explained.

"When you started acting out, Chiyoh, brought me on to continue the plan." Chiyoh was their Uncles loyal wife. She carried on with the Lecter Estate after their Uncle passed. Hannibal continued, "You went your destructive way...and I...well...continued on with the...becoming."

"Becoming? What fucking BECOMING!? Hannibal, you always did talk in circles Bro', spit it the fuck out what the fuck you are getting at." Nigel left the arm that was over his shoulder and began to pace.

"Nigel you do not have the patience to hear what I am trying to explain to you so let me forgo explanations and cut to the chase. Do you love this Adam of yours?" Hannibal decided to let his hot headed brother figure things out at his own speed, and proceed with the plan, keeping him in the dark.

The very question calmed Nigel and put a silly grin on his face instantly. "More than life itself, Hannibal."

"Good!" Hannibal continued. "Today is Valentines Day. I feel the same for Will as you do about Adam. I am going to ask him to mary me today. I thought since you and Adam have arrived at this appropriate time...we can make it a foursome!"

"Valentines fucking Day?" Nigel truly had the look of a dear caught in the headlights. Actual 'LOVE' for Nigel was a new concept. Sure, he had his share of dalliances, but love was another matter for him altogether.

"Fuck, Hannibal, I didn't fucking notice! Shit! I have no fucking idea how Adam feels about fucking Valentines Day! Holy fucking SHIT! Marriage? I have no fucking idea how he feels about that either!"

Hannibal noticed his brother's pacing did not seem to help him think any better. "Nigel, please, come over here and sit." With his arm over his twins shoulder, once more, he gently led Nigel over to a nearby lounger. "There is only one sure way to find out the answer to both questions and that is to ask."

"I have set up, a special room for after dinner drinks. Music, lighting, all for a very relaxing atmosphere. I will make the suggestion we go in there to continue our conversations. We can pop the question at that time. The seating in there is very intimate, we can ask for marriage as a group, or privately, whichever you prefer."

"Hannibal, anything I ever fucking PLAN, turns to blood in an instant! How about we play that one by ear, as the evening progresses?" Nigel said as he felt himself begin to sweat.

"Very well then, lets join the others!" Hannibal said with pure merriment in his voice?


	5. The Question

The Question

When Hannibal and Nigel went back into the house, they found Adam and Will, engaged in side splitting laughter. "What's this?" Hannibal asked.

Oh...we must be brothers...there is no way a doppelgänger would be so much like me!" Will said, wiping tears of laughter, off of his face.

Adam was wiping similar tears, from his face, but he was knee deep in dogs. There seemed to be a great attraction.

"Will, why are the dogs molesting our guest?" Hannibal ask with exasperation.

"Oh...I'm not being molested! I love dogs! Where we live in the city, it is not very conducive to have one...but maybe one day, now that I have Nigel to help me." Adam answered, looking imploringly at Nigel, for a positive sign of approval to his statement.

"It seems you may soon have a new project Brother!" Hannibal winked in Nigel's direction. "Please, let us go into the drawing room, for after dinner drinks."

The room was decorated, but not in the normal Valentines frills. There was a theme mostly of colors, red and black. In the center if the room was a table setting of various liqueurs and a beautiful cake. The cake was in red and black, with two Stag figurines on top.

Will chuckled. "When did you do all this Hannibal? I must say it looks fabulous!" Hannibal did not answer, he only smiled proudly.

"Oh...yes...and I love cake!" Adam said enthusiastically, as if he were a child entering a candy store.

"Fucking yeah Bro'. You outdid yourself here!" Nigel proceeded to the liqueurs. "I'll play bartender!" 

Every one ordered up, Nigel poured. Hannibal was slicing up cake. After every one was served with drinks in hand, Hannibal said, "I want to propose a toast." All eyes were on him. 

"I want to make this drink in honor of family and..." Hannibal stepped over next to Will and looked him in the eye. "... Will, you know I can not exist without you. You are my very heart and my breath. Will you marry me?"

Will looked around, somewhat surprised at this open display of affection. "I feel the same about you, Hannibal."

Nigel took Adam's hand and brought it up to his chest. "Adam, you know we have never been the ones to celebrate fucking dates on the calendar. But since Hannibal has prepared such a fine fucking Valentine's Day atmosphere as this, and such a fine fucking toast, I cant let it go to waste. I have never known love 'till the time I have been with you. My life was damned into hell until you came along. You have brightened my world and gave me a fucking reason to get up each morning and I don't tell you that often enough! Will you marry me Adam?" 

Will and Adam stood looking in amazement at their true loves. Both in unison said, "Yes."


End file.
